


The House in the Woods

by Miasocks



Category: Hilda (Cartoon)
Genre: Laura (OC) - Freeform, Magic, This happened before Mavis became the librarian, Witches, mentions the house in the woods from episode 11
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miasocks/pseuds/Miasocks
Summary: Mavis had a strange friend back in high school. They met in the library, both gushing over some book series or other, and quickly grew close. If you didn't know them, you would have thought they'd been friends for years.But one day, Laura... changed.





	The House in the Woods

Mavis had a strange friend back in high school. They met in the library, both gushing over some book series or other, and quickly grew close.

Although going to different schools, they helped each other when possible. Laura excelled in mathematics and science, whereas Mavis was particularly good at English and history. The perfect matchup, one could mistake them for lifelong friends.

But one day, she… changed. Mavis first noticed it when she arrived late, and found her friend missing. After a quick search through the library, Mavis found her sitting at their table. When asked where she was, the only answer Laura gave was “the top shelves are a great distraction.”

This continued for quite some time, until Mavis refused to take any more crap. She asked Laura where she’d been, no excuses.

“Can you keep a secret?” Laura asked, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Mavis was led to the second floor of the library and shown a small crack in a bookcase hiding a doorway. Laura flicked the light switch, and the room was illuminated in a soft glow produced by old bulbs. Inside was a treasure trove of new books; hundred-year-old books, books seen only once, even spell books could be found.

“What is all this?” Mavis asked, eyes shifting throughout the room.

“I found it a month ago. You wouldn’t believe the things I’ve found!” Laura replied, prancing down the stairs with ease.

“What kind of things?"

“Well, it started when Grant started to make fun of my clothes; I’ve told you about him, right?”

“Yeah, he’s the one who raided your locker, right?” Mavis scanned through the shelves, eventually making her way to the armchair Laura had settled in to.

“Yeah, that’s him. Anyways, I’d been wishing for some way to get back at him; and that’s when I stumbled upon this place.” Laura flipped open a book with swirly golden designs covering its deep red cover. “And this book right here was sitting on the table, like it was waiting for me.”

Laura practically shoved the book into Mavis’ face, pointing at a paragraph of strange letters.

“Page 247. ‘How to Increase an Item’s Attractiveness: A Guide.’ I used this on my clothes and some other stuff at first, and you wouldn’t believe the response I got at school! Everyone loved me!” Laura exclaimed, bouncing in the chair.

Mavis was immediately put off. “Laura, you’ve been using… magic? Haven’t you heard the stories?”

“What stories?”

“You know, the stories about the witches who target young, inexperienced witches for their magic; there have been horrible consequences if you don’t know what you’re doing, and most are never seen again.”

Laura glanced up from the book to the stern, worried look in Mavis’ eyes.

“You think those are true?”

“Laura, we have trolls attack our city, worship a giant bird that can control lightning, and several people have spotted a water spirit living nearby. I don’t think it’s that hard to believe witches are around.” Mavis gently set the book on the table and led Laura out, shuttling the bookcase behind them.

“Mavis, why are you being so weird about this? Don’t you want to try it out? I’ve practically become an expert using-“

“No, Laura. Please promise me you won’t go in there anymore.” Mavis hugged Laura, halting any response from her. “Something about it tells me we shouldn’t be bothering those books, and I don’t want to lose my best friend.”

Laura sighed, eyes cast downward as she mumbled an okay. They said their goodbyes and parted ways.

 

* * *

 

That next morning, as Mavis started up the TV while sipping coffee, she found a note taped to her fridge.

“Dear Mavis,

I know you told me not to use the enchantments anymore, but I feel drawn to them. Like I was meant to find that room. I plan to use the enchantment on myself, that way I don’t have to wear a certain thing for people to like me. Hit me up when you change your mind about it! ;P

Lots of love, Laura”

Her heart skipped a beat as a feeling of dread washed over her. Simultaneously, she overheard the news lady saying something about a scuffle that happened at the library last night. Mavis dashed out the door, coffee long forgotten.

Ever since that day, Mavis never knew what had become of Laura. The police had found evidence someone had broken into the library, and what looked to be a fight had occurred. No books were destroyed, but Laura Specks went missing at the same time. Her body was never found.

Unbeknownst to the citizens of Trolberg, a cozy cottage had appeared in the Great Pine forest. If anyone had found it, they would have heard the cries emanating from the walls, promising to fulfill their wish if they would stay for just a little longer.

**Author's Note:**

> This is why you don't mess with strange magics, kids.
> 
> The reason Laura wouldn't talk in the show is cos she's had visitors before, and most people get spooked when an invisible ghostie talks to them. Locking the door is something she decided to do later, she got too lonely .^.


End file.
